


陪伴

by Scrane



Series: 不能宣的文 [1]
Category: justice - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrane/pseuds/Scrane
Summary: 一个破镜重圆的高中生





	陪伴

　　暑假离他们还早，马上就是结业考，但354班的声音吵到教师办公室都伸出几个头来怒吼叫他们小声点，但这帮小崽子却不怕死地梗着脖子：“傅老师，现在是~课~间~！”

　　历史教研组的组长傅宗书老师气得鼻子都要歪掉，要不是他女儿也在这个学校，这时候正给他送早餐过来，他得跳出来和这帮小崽子们恶战一轮。然而看到他女儿他心里更是生气，放着他这个文科组特级教师这么好的资源不用，女儿偏偏学了理，学理就算了，前两天还和这帮小崽子们之一铁游夏搞起对象来了。

　　傅宗书觉得自己需要速效救心丸。好在文科班还有顾惜朝和他的好外甥黄金麟，他边接过女儿送来的早餐，边给了女儿一个哼，就看顾惜朝抱着已经替他判好的题送了过来。傅晚晴让开点轻道：“顾学长早，吃早饭了吗？”

　　顾惜朝点点头，客气地道：“吃过了，谢谢你，晚晴。”他顿了一下又道，“上次你说要找到的练习题找到了吗？没有话，我待会给你送过去。”

　　傅晚晴摇头，看了一眼她爹，小声道：“我让铁手帮我找，不过他没找到，你要有的话就太好了。”

　　他们俩说了几句悄悄话，顾惜朝看傅宗书边盯着他们，欲言又止，知道这父女俩还有话说，就对傅宗书道：“老师，昨天考完的这份卷子，成绩我已经登到表上了，就是还没有录入，等下午考完我再给您录到电脑里吧。”

　　傅宗书心不在焉地点了点头，顾惜朝对傅晚晴做了个多保重的手势，就出去了，出门后还体贴地把办公室的门关好，省得外面吵得上天的声音干扰这两个人。

　　没想到一出门，就看到办公室斜对面靠着一个人，一见到他，对方眼睛一亮，吹了个口哨。顾惜朝心里翻了一个巨大的白眼，面上却一点情绪都不露，也不和对方打招呼，转身就向自己的班级走去。

　　对方当然不可能放过他，紧跟了两步走到他旁边：“惜朝，苏老大今天晚上毕业聚餐，你去不去。”

　　顾惜朝还没说不去，一拐弯就遇到了白愁飞，对方一看见他，就继续低头发消息边冲着他道：“老苏今天办酒席，你记得去。”

　　这真是拒绝不了了！顾惜朝想了想，终于道：“几点？”

　　白愁飞抬眼看向戚少商，话都懒得说，摆摆手，一幅我已经通知到了，你们自己看着办吧，又发着消息转身走了。

　　顾惜朝真是一肚子气，戚少商这才慢条斯理地道：“顾兄弟，还需要知道具体时间吗？”这话才落，顾惜朝竟慢慢地转过脸来，盯着他一脸阴沉，戚少商就觉要糟，忙道：“晚上七点，晚上七点！今天下午理科月考，你们文科没什么事，你可以早点去。”

　　我早点去干什么？苏梦枕是你大哥，白愁飞也只和我有点利益关系，你去了还能呼朋唤友，我去了干什么？顾惜朝仍旧没有表情地看他，只看到戚少商正襟而站，才道：“说完了？”见他点头，便道：“那我走了。”

　　这让戚少商那句我们晚上一起走的话就梗在了喉咙里说不出来，而顾惜朝看都不看他一眼，越过他向自己的班级走去，尽管他在355，其实和戚少商还差着一个楼层。戚少商只能站在楼梯口上，看着他又抽长起来越发挺拔的身影拐了个弯，再也看不见。

　　那就晚上再说吧。等他走了，戚少商收起无措而做小伏低的神态，冲着空无一人的走廊和响起的上课铃声哼笑了一声。

　　高考完的毕业生自然穿得休闲随意，而能被邀请到苏梦枕毕业会上的孩子们也早有准备，面口袋一样的校服一脱，里面也尽是花红柳绿，女孩子们则把裙子背在书包里，一考完试就在洗手间换好。戚少商靠在门边，帮着苏梦枕招呼时，一眼就看到了顾惜朝，汴京三中的校服在一群花哨的少年少女中反而极为醒目。

　　戚少商往下踏了几步，正赶着顾惜朝拾级而上，夏日白天还长，黄昏的阳光清楚地照在他们两人身上，铺上一层薄金，正在长成的少年带着意气风发却硬生生拗成伪装的成熟，却仍是在尚还稚嫩的眼睛中透出藏不住的情绪。

　　顾惜朝转过头去，半晌道：“戚少商，咱们分了都小半年了，算了吧，明年就高三了，我也不想影响我考试。”

　　这话在戚少商心上生生割出一刀，但他也不恼，只是笑了一声：“什么日子，你和我算什么？你去向苏老大他们道个喜是正经。”他说着，让开道，懒洋洋地比了他请：“上去吧，你在二楼包间，和傅晚晴英绿荷他们几个姑娘在一起，你帮着照看一下，不麻烦吧？”

　　顾惜朝摇摇头，不再看他，越过他走过去。看着他一身沉静，实则像落荒而逃的模样，戚少商垂在身侧的手握了握，眼神也沉了下来。直到王小石出来：“少商？你在干嘛？”

　　戚少商这才转过头来，眼中的阴沉一扫而过，笑出两个酒窝：“没什么，透个气！”

　　酒过三巡，菜过五味，学生们好不容易有这么一个放松的日子，已经推三喝六地玩了几起来，别看是高中生，花样玩起来也不比社会人少，已经有人明着喊谁要喝到最后没倒，记得捡尸，也有人划着拳赌着脱衣服。

　　顾惜朝他们这个包厢里都是稳重人，外面虽然声音高震，他们倒也不受干扰，只是吃菜。吃到半中间，顾惜朝站起来去洗手间，他一推门，里面倒没别人，只有戚少商正甩着手中的水往出走，顾惜朝心中就深吸一口气，真是冤家路窄，他别过脸错过身，等着戚少商过去，没想到戚少商却站到了洗手台前，上下打量着他。

　　“干什么？”见他半天不早，顾惜朝先开了口。

　　“我觉得你这半年个子长高了，不知道其它地方有没有长，所以准备观察一下。”戚少商嬉皮笑脸地开口，内容却让顾惜朝几乎想拖过水池边的拖把给他一棒。

　　看他神色不佳，戚少商只好摆摆手：“开个玩笑，别生气。”他说着，还真是抬腿向他走过来。顾惜朝全身紧绷，准备他要做点什么，就真得给他一棒时，戚少商和他错身而过，拉开门走了出去。

　　他轻呼了一口气，站了一会儿，听着似乎没有声音了，才走到旁边去解手，没想到等他收拾好衣服去洗手的时候，门又被推开，戚少商再次走了进来。

　　这次顾惜朝真的警惕地连背都绷紧了，他关了水笼头，从镜子里看着戚少商将一个什么板子放到门边，进来连男卫生间的大门都锁了，然后直直向他走过来。

　　顾惜朝猛地回身，微提高声音道：“你到底想干什么？”

　　戚少商却没回答，只嘀咕了一句：“找个打扫中的牌子居然这么麻烦，老苏这儿太豪华了也不好。”

　　被他打乱了思路，顾惜朝抿紧了唇，打定注意要像封了火漆的信封一样，绝对不和这家伙再说一句话。

　　戚少商却道：“我得先和你解释一下，我真得和红泪没什么关系，和红袍也没关系，我从初三追到你高一，为了你中考那年才熬夜上了三中，你怎么就能觉得我能掺和到她们里面？”

　　这句话让顾惜朝忘记了他打定的主意，开口道：“我是为了这个吗？戚少商，你都说了为了中考你拼命熬夜，结果你上了高中每天在干嘛？不是兄弟义气，就是翘课打架，你是忘了当初怎么熬的夜？你可不要说是为了我了！”他这口气撒出来，喘了口气，终于理智回笼，声音压低道，“再说了，我们以后能怎么办呢？现在还可以说是年纪小昏了头，你连半辈子都没过去，就想着和我一辈子吗？”

　　让他真正害怕的不是戚少商浪费了他劝其拼命用功好好学习为了前程的心意，而是戚少商许诺的天长地久。

　　他的话让戚少商睁大眼睛，但更快地，他就笑出声，低道：“我还道是为了什么呢，居然是为了这点事，你可真气死我了。”

　　少年已经快过了变声期而低沉的声音让顾惜朝感到了压力，想到他刚才说找清扫中的牌子，顾惜朝这才感觉到了危险。他强自镇定，眼睛却警惕地四下看着，寻找机会如何从面前的人手里逃出去。

　　这太难了，他又不是没和戚少商动过手，熟知他的力量和习惯，然后这并没有什么卵用，因为戚少商完美地展示了什么叫一力降十会！何况他还不是只有一力！

　　即使如此，要让顾惜朝束手就擒也根本不可能，在戚少商出手来抓他的时候，他就手抓起最近的武器，一瓶洗手液就扔到戚少商头上，趁他躲的过程中，就要转身冲向他早就看好的那根拖把，坚定决心一定要抽戚少商一顿。

　　可惜天不从人愿，戚少商一手接住份量不清的瓶子，另一手拦住他的腰，嘴上轻笑着说跑什么，手上却用力把他压向一边的墙面。

　　顾惜朝色厉内荏地道：“戚少商，你敢！”

　　戚少商靠近他耳边，轻道：“你要说同意，我就敢。”

　　顾惜朝再次抿紧唇，他挣不开，也就不说话，只是从眼睛里冷冷地放箭，但戚少商爱死他这个眼睛，反而轻吻到他眼皮上：“你要是因为别的原因，搞不好我还能和你商量，但你要是因为这个原因，惜朝，说不定我明天出门就被车撞死了，你还考虑什么和我一辈子有多难吗？”

　　“你他妈给我闭嘴！”顾惜朝再次破功，咬牙切齿地威胁。

　　但戚少商哪里受他的威胁，他手下毫不松劲，嘴上却慢悠悠地道：“人生无常，说不定我明天路见不平就被插个冷刀，也有可能从十楼掉下一个花盆，还有可能走到大货车的盲区，你看我家门口离化工厂不远，要是来个爆炸……”

　　顾惜朝想抬手捂住他的嘴，却挣不开，一气之下，凑近他亲了上去，这可终于堵住他那张没完没了的嘴。

　　他亲上去就能感觉到戚少商唇角微微翘起，掩不住的胜利笑意，但顾惜朝完全没有办法。戚少商倒没有趁机深入，他亲了亲就感觉戚少商松了力道，便退了开来，低声道：“你就会戳我的心。”

　　顾惜朝父母早逝，现在还寄养家亲友家，戚少商若和他真天长地久，就是他唯一的亲人了，戚少商说这些之前，怎么能没想过。但他把人圈在怀里，仍不能放松：“你总想那些杂七杂八，就不能替我想想？”

　　我就是替你想才要和你分手。顾惜朝白他一眼，推了他一把：“热！”

　　这语气明显是要转圜，戚少商怎么能在这时候真放开，他笑嘻嘻地凑过去又亲了下去，这次顾惜朝推得就没有那么用力，亲了几次，自然把这分手小半年的男朋友吃到了嘴里。

　　他亲得难舍难分，原本只是握在对方腰上的手就不老实起来，顺着后腰就摸进顾惜朝的衣服里。校服的裤子都是运动式的，松紧口可比牛仔裤好下手。顾惜朝这才终于想起他们俩困在这里时，面前的这个“前男友”是要干什么。

　　“你怎么就能这么着急！”顾惜朝错开点，气急败坏地道。

　　亲不到唇，戚少商就亲到他脖子上，理直气壮地道：“当然，万一出了这个门你又想不通了，我总得为这半年拿点回报吧。”

　　分手小半年，连手都摸到过，更不要说这么激烈，他们青春期都还完全走完，戚少商难免有点急，在他腰上臀间摸了几把，就将他的校服裤子拽了下去。好在苏梦枕家大业大，这洗手间是五星级的装修，隔断的墙上都包了软装材料，不是冰凉的瓷砖，突然裸露的肌肤蹭上去也不会冰得人突然回神。

　　戚少商常年和人厮混打架的手上有各种武器磨出来的茧，摸在皮肤上换起了顾惜朝好久不见的记忆，他们刚上高中的时候，戚少商跑来找他兑换诺言，刚确立了关系，就亲吻着摸到床上，虽然第一次兵荒马乱，也没有完全进去，但高一时候戚少商还算有点中考留下来的后劲，借着各种考试与他纠缠不清。他嘴上说得严厉，但到底刚恋爱，戚少商又是个恋爱起来，恨不得把心捧到对方面前随便切的主，那时候实在甜到顾惜朝想想都觉得自己要中毒的地步。

　　就如此的好日子怎么就能要分手，还是要怨戚少商交友不慎！这锅绝不在自己，顾惜朝被他亲得迷迷糊糊，也不忘惦记这些事，一想起过去那些破事，手指掐到戚少商手臂的肌肉里就下了几分狠手。

　　戚少商却根本不管，任他掐，唇上早顺着他的耳边向锁骨吻去，一遛向下，咬到他乳尖上，换得他不由自主地挺起腰，手掌便在他腰眼上摩挲着，舌尖牙齿却在他胸前做起怪来，让他克制不住的声音从胸膛顺着喉咙逸出唇边，惦记的事情就有点飘。

　　即使如此，戚少商还不放过他，嘴上还含糊地道：“我现在就像亲在你心脏上！以后不管出了什么事，你心脏上，会不会刻着我的名字。”  
　  
　　“你闭嘴吧！”顾惜朝咬不住呻吟，放出的狠话也带出像淋湿的猫叫。

　　戚少商笑了一声，变魔术一样从口袋里拿出几个独立包装的套子，他身上穿的衣服紧，可装不下盒子和润滑液，只能放了几个套，先拆了一个，借着上面的润滑，送进顾惜朝的体内。

　　看他靠在墙上，已经开始往下滑，戚少商捞了他一把，膝盖顶到他腿间撑住了两个人的体重，向上咬住他的喉管，这才开始问：“谁让你想起这么一出？”说分手就分手，根本没给他半点反应，让他还以为自己做了什么事搞得这小祖宗误会了。明里暗里赔情道歉，就是不管用，理都不要理他一眼。这半年他不得不又翘课又打架好吸引顾惜朝的注意，连赫连那小子都烦透了，叫他打架就打，不要假打，搞得自己不知道该下狠手还是轻点！

　　这话让他飘出去的神智被拉了回来，顾惜朝忍着最初的不适，只是轻笑一声：“你的智囊团，不是说你跟着我将来不但要断子绝孙，还没人知冷知热，而且照顾我比较费力气，讨我欢心也非常难，说不定哪天我就翻脸给你一刀。”

　　“你分手还不是等于给我一刀？”戚少商哭笑不得，“那几个连恋爱都没谈过，姑娘的手都没摸过的人，能听吗？”

　　“当局者迷，”顾惜朝话才说一半，戚少商就在他体内的手指就报复一般地按在他的要害上，他带着鼻音长长地嗯了一声，却仍是故意说完，“旁观者清！”

　　他说就说，唇边的笑意却全是恶意的可恶，让戚少商又恨又心痒，咬牙草草地扩张几下，撤出手指，拆了个套给自己带上，捞起他一条腿，毫不犹豫就挤了进去。

　　到底小半年没有亲近过，刚进去实在是难受，顾惜朝手指扣在他肩上，指甲都陷在肌肉里，印出几个泛白的小月牙。看他难受，戚少商微退出点，又进去，几次来回，磨得他不知是疼是痒，连喉咙里都痒得受不了，正要开口骂，太了解他的戚少商已经用力没根顶进去。

　　他顶进去也没动，只有他们俩人的洗手间里，喘息的声音清晰到让耳膜都鼓噪起来。他们俩四目相对，谁也不退让，是至死不休的爱，也是互不相让的争。

　　戚少商轻笑一声，轻轻顶了一下：“还跑吗。”

　　顾惜朝高一被他搞了一年，害臊羞耻也被扔进了地狱，深知对这个家伙用这些没用，他也不控制欢愉的呻吟，却也收紧内里，绞得戚少商差点失控，得意地挑眉：“还和你的兄弟们乱来吗？”

　　和我玩这一套！戚少商也笑了，扣着他的腰，深浅不一地让顾惜朝在他控制下，微微地颠沛，然后凑近他咬在他锁骨上轻问：“还信别人吗？”

　　顾惜朝却毫不示弱：“高中最后一年能年级一百吗？”

　　这什么鬼要求！戚少商几乎失笑：“你能我就能！”

　　顾惜朝闭上眼睛，血管在他常年读书不见日晒的皮肤上清晰明确，他喘了几口气，却觉得喘不均，却仍是咬着牙道：“你能我也能！”

　　看着他倔强的眼睛，戚少商心底就叹口气，才多大的人，怎么就赌这么深的气，那压不住的怜惜让他将人拢进怀里，动作变得轻缓温柔。顾惜朝这才喘匀这口气，但他气一缓过来，反而笑问：“怎么，不是说力拔山兮，现在就不行了？”

　　这个时候我同情他就是对不起自己！戚少商哼笑了一声：“那你看看你男人行不行！”

　　年轻的身体忘情起来，根本不顾一切，恨不得烧起一把火将两个人的灰都混到一起，放狠话也只是开始，到最后的时候戚少商就开始胡说，不知道从哪儿学来的荤话，宝贝心肝叫起来就不要钱了，顾惜朝终是红了耳根，身体又涨又飘，咬住他脖子要他快点。

　　皮肉相撞与喘息呻吟混在一起，最终把半年的相思送上高峰。

　　戚少商抻着手从一边的纸拿里抽出擦手的纸，给两个人身上随便清理了一下，帮还他刚追回来的男朋友穿好衣服，看着对方眼神还有涣散，忍不住又亲了几下。

　　被他亲回神的顾惜朝皱着眉推开他，刚站直身就觉得腰真是要断了，他揉揉腰，也感觉到戚少商的手摸过来帮他揉，仍是不解恨地道：“戚少商，结业考之前把英语的天利三十八套一轮复习全给做完！”

　　戚少商倒也不急，竟又笑嘻嘻地亲了两口：“你陪着我做我就能都做完！”他着，不怀好意地道，“结业考完就又是暑前模拟，我要名次回去了，什么奖励！”

　　奖励你个大头鬼！顾惜朝拉开自己被他揉成一团的筋骨，瞪了他一眼，走了几步仍觉别扭，但还是甩开他，大步回到自己的包间去。

　　戚少商满意地摸摸脖子旁边，不让自己给他在明显地地方留印子，他倒给自己留得清楚！他拉开门，把清扫中的牌子收到一边，哼着小曲，得意地向楼下热闹的会场里走去。


End file.
